


Moonage Daydream

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, This is v fluffly, and based off a list of prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: Based off the prompt, "Things you said to me while we danced in our socks"





	Moonage Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Djjd this is short but hey

Alex sat down next to Miles, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"Al? Something wrong, Love?" Miles asked, noticing the slightly fretful look in Alex's eyes as he opened them. Alex sighed again and leaned back.

"Just...stress, I guess," Alex said quietly, resting his head on Miles' shoulder. Miles rubbed Alex's head softly. "Oh, Love, what's got ya so stressed? Ya look like you've been up for days." 

Alex shrugged. "I dunno, Mi...I just feel like too much is happening at once, ya know?" He said softly, almost whispering. Miles hummed a sound of sympathy.

"Well," he said, getting up slowly, so not to startle Alex, "I know what'll make ya feel better." Alex looked up at his boyfriend, who was walking over to the record player. The little table they had their records and record player on was next to the sliding glass door that had quite the view of the city.

Miles crouched down, fingering through the dozens of vinyls that were stacked on the little shelf. He picked out a Bowie record and carefully slid it out it's cover. As the music started, Miles slid over to the couch.

He grabbed Alex's hands, dragging him up off the sofa. Alex almost slipped on the freshly-washed floor of the living room.

Miles laughed as "Moonage Daydream" started playing. "Heh, remember when we used to cover this? Your voice was always beautiful, when ya sang it," he told Alex. Alex's cheeks reddened.

Miles held Alex's hands as they slid around on the floor, completely off-beat with the music. They were both giggly and a bit tipsy from the wine they'd had earlier. 

Alex rested his head in the crook of Miles' shoulder as the song ended. Miles looked out onto the city. "Y'know, Al, these lights are kinda reminding me of you," he mumbled into Alex's hair. It smelled like lilacs.

"How so?" Alex laughed into Miles' shoulder. "Well, they're beautiful, just like you are. And they've got this...vibrant sort of vibe, the kind that makes you excited and cheery when you see them. And that's how you make me feel, Love," Miles continued.

"Awh, Mi, you're so sweet," Alex said softly. 

"I'm also right," Miles joked. Alex laughed, shaking his head.

Miles sighed. "You mean the world to me, Alex. I hope you know that."


End file.
